Midnight Wolf: An Untold Story
Hello people. I have finally gotta the info from my friend, Lillie. yAaaaAAY. Deep inside a roofed forest, a figure is quickly moving through it. Running, actually. Mostly since there is a group of 10 players chasing the figure down. The leader, PsychoAttacker64, had found a book labeled "Midnight Wolf", and it appeared to be a journal of sorts. But seconds before he could open the falling apart and rotting book, a cloaked figure ran past, snatched the book away, and took off. Fast as lightning, PsychoAttacker64 called his group and they started chasing it. But the group had been running after the figure for 15 minutes, and they were getting very tired, even WITH their Swiftness II potions. "When- when are we- we catching it?!" One player said breathlessly. "We'll- we'll keep running after it- it for a few- few more minutes, GummieWolf..!" The figure overheard this, and started running even faster. "Where does it get its energy?!" Another player, StarryGalaxy, thought. After 5 more minutes, the group finally gave up. The cloaked figure kept running, until it was sure they couldn't still be following. And for good measure, she teleported down into a cave. Yes, she. She threw off her hood, revealing dark purple, dark blue, and black coloured hair, one purple eye and one blue eye. She looked down at the journal happily. "I have hidden my existence for a decade more!" She cheered to herself. She didn't have many friends unfortunately, so she talked to animals, mobs, herself, dragons, withers, usual stuff. She unfolded her wolf ears, which had been flat against her head. She ripped (literally ripped) off the hoodie, revealing blood-stained clothing and her wolf tail. For protection, she whipped out her enchanted sword, put it on the ground, and placed her foot on it. Now if someone started attacking, they wouldn't be able to take her sword. She glanced at the water pouring down from the ceiling, and smiled at the reflection. Her reflection. Midnight Wolf's reflection. She snapped her head away when she heard an arrow being pulled back. It's StarryGalaxy!! Midnight Wolf threw a dagger at Starry, making her flinch and drop the bow. But she recollected herself, grabbed the bow and shot at Midnight. Midnight Wolf jumped up, did a backflip and gently hit the ground. Midnight Wolf ran forward, grabbed her sword, and attacked Starry. Starry switched out her bow to her sword, then tried stabbing Midnight's stomach. Midnight blocked it, then cut Starry's torso. Starry stumbled back, then slashed Midnight's arm. Midnight didn't react, then cut off Starry's head. She sighed, "Ugh, why can't I ever find an opponent who can ACTUALLY nearly kill me?" while she healed her arm. A black coloured portal opened, then Moonlight jumped though. "Hellooooo!" She gasped. "MIDNIGHT WOLF!!" "oh fudge..." Midnight muttered. Moonlight ran over and tightly hugged Midnight. "YAY MY SISTER'S FRIEND'S DARKSIDE! I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOOUUU!" "ok, Moonlight, please let me go before you break something and/or kill me from suffocation.." Midnight mumbled. "Wait, actually, why did you switch your name from Moonfright to Moonlight?" Midnight questioned. Moonlight shrugged. "Eh, I don't want to be evil anymore. I only killed a couple people before I realized how nice some of they were." "Oh, ok." Midnight was a little weirded out, since most pastas are evil. Oh, and the journal...? I got Midnight Wolf to give it to me. So I'll make a story out of it. Thank you, Midnight Wolf :3 I'll write it when I feel like writing it. Also the only reason I knew about this, is cuz Midnight Wolf told me. -SweetPsycho AND Midnight Wolf Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl